yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark4 Episode 21: Deadily Deals With An Angel
Particpants *Donnie Yun *Agent Angel The time that stands Pallas: -Four weeks after his “death” it had seemed that the City had come to turns with the loss of their former Idol. But why doesn’t Donnie just appear before his people and show them that he yet still breathes? Simply because, Donnie no longer wants to be the idol for these people. Over these past four weeks, District 2 had created its memory of the fallen Yun Corp Owner. Yun Corp itself had been left into the hands of the Soramaru Aniki, Kuma. Kuma had to quickly take up the mantle as the owner and new “Big Man” of the second district. Anna continues to be unseen and her whereabouts unknown. Donnie’s Villa had become nothing more than Kuma’s new home. But even in his mentor’s death, he keeps his work in success. The Nano Army was soon found by Kuma and knowing why Donnie had begun to create them, Kuma kept up the constant work of it. Donnie himself over these past four weeks has been working his way to learn his new Form. There is something special about having the spirit of a Demon God inside of you. Garyx had been easy to get to understand and work alongside with. It wasn’t a deal that Garyx did not want, so there was no need for the trickery or pestering of the Oni Holder. After getting a good basis of what he can do, Garyx decided that it was time to finally return to Kasaihana City. Donnie’s body had changed over these four weeks. His muscle mass had grown immensely since his last fight with Keyome. Because he no longer is relying on his technology for power, his body had been working itself to the core. His Mohawk had grown a bit longer than he usually worked with but not much of a visual appearance change to notice. Upon his return to District 2 he decides to wear his new outfit that Garyx had given him to represent “The Dragon.” It is made up of long white Gi pants and black boots that lace up to the pants. A long black sash waves off into the wind as it ties around his hips to hold the pants up. And as a top, Donnie wears a black vest that barely even covers part of his chest. Around his neck he still possesses the necklace that his mother gave him as a child and with the added addition of a chestguard. Last but not least, making their illustrious return onto the scene is the Two Adamantium blades that he carried around in his DeadShot days. He gets suddle glares from people as he passes by in the city. They look at his outfit and wonder why he is wearing something so odd. They don’t even come to recognize their “Idol.” Time has passed…and their memory of Donnie had passed with it. In one of the major areas of the City, the people created a statue made out of Iron(Because they believed his Nano Suit to be made of that metal). It is a statue of him in his Nano Suit without the helmet. At the bottom it has a nice little cheesy quote to show some hope in the man. But as he looked at the statue and the fact that the people no longer recognized him…he hated it. His eyes glared into the eyes of his statue and he was lost in his thoughts.- DarkKeyome: “ Ahhh.... A dead man huh...” (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iztqTC-C90g)) If Donnie turned around, he'd see a man in an all white Cashmer suit, bleach blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes and a smile that'd make girls drop dead from staring him right in the cracks of his teeth. The people around Donnie and this Mystery man would have stopped all of them in mid-step and no longer moving, everything in the world it seemed had stopped... but why? “ When The Unknown said you'd be here... I didnt think it were true. But, I guess those guys know everything..” The man rubbed the back of his head as he pulled out a cigeratte into his mouth quickly putting his right hand out. “ Wait... before you ask me... who I am. “ He said eying the man. “ Im going to tell you now. I can tell you... but.... you'd cease to exsist... again. But I guess your already dead now, so would that even count?Ahh hell look I cant tell you alright?” he said dragging on the cigeratte and then pulling the cancer stick from his lips as he blew the smoke out of his noise. “ Donnie Yun, 2nd place GMAF winner from the last tournament, Former leader of the Soramaru, and Yun Corp. Has no children born of you, had a girlfriend... by the Name of Kaori but she hasnt been seen. Your into guns, and you like to make shit go boom... you even went by the name of Dead-shot for awhile.” He said placing both hands behind his back as he smiled at the man. “ You can call me... Agent... Angel..” He said smiling at the man and winking. “ Some guys have a Job for you Mr.Yun.. What do you say? Want to hear me out huh?” Pallas: -He continued to look at the statue as the presence of another male became known. He did not bother to turn around and face this man, he felt no need to. But he did listen to what he had to say. When the man spoke about not telling who he is, Donnie thought to himself-“The old I could tell you then kill you phrase…god that’s old…”-Then the man began to speak about the obvious things that people would know about him. Nothing that was said was anything important. A five year old with a laptop could find out everything that this man just said. But what got to him most was “had” a girlfriend. Even in this time, he yet misses her. He hadn’t been human for a long time…even more so now…but she was what made him anything of a human. She was what he used to fight for. And now…Now he is nothing for than a vessel of chaos and destruction. Donnie doesn’t face the man, or turn his eye to see him eye to eye. He simply says-“If you believe I was second in the GMAF…you are incorrect…But then again…who gives a flying fuck about the GMAF…”-His huge body could blot out the sun if the stranger was standing behind him. His tone was just so demonic and evil. If you had met Donnie and known him from before, you wouldn’t believe that it was the same man. But maybe…maybe because it is that fact…he no longer is that man. Donnie then crosses his arms as the sounds of his huge muscles tightening together can be heard for a few feet. He then takes a deep breathe in and says-“Look guy…I really don’t have time for games right now…So if you have something important to say…say it now and move on…”-Still, Donnie’s body never moved to face this man or even acknowledge him as a person and give him the common decency to look at him. Donnie simply waits for the response from this man and what he has to say.- Deals and Thrills DarkKeyome: “ Good grief... I hate the macho types..” He said face palming himself. He'd be on top of the Donnie Statues head now swaying his legs left to right in a childish fashion. “ But, ok Macho Man. I'll play by your rules.” He said smiling and then kicking off of the statue as his body floated to the earth gently as if he had no weight at all. “... The Higher ups. Know your not dead, they arent as stupid as the general public that Tasanagi preaches his lies too. “ He said pacing around the man yet his feet were not on the ground. “ Tasanagi... Is becoming a threat. And its not just him, he has that fucking Hacking team that we've been trying to catch for a year and a half under his belt. Those guys are costing the big guys big bucks. You dont fuck with the Big guys money you know? “ He sighed and looked up at the sky. “ Ryuzakii I heard had ties with the Hacker group... You know your old Pupil... you should honestly tell him your Organization's ran by Yakuza's. The Kid's proabbly going to put a bullet in head when he finds out. I guess you can do it when you go see him. Seek him out, and go find out where the hackers are... When you find them, you'll be completing the first task of ours. We need you to Kill the Head guy, his names Red, even we dont have his real name the shit stain deletped all records of his previos life. Get Ryu to help you... and if he doesnt help you..... then kill him as well.” He said waiting to hear his reply. Pallas: -He saw that the man decided to play around with his statue. But in reality it didn’t do much to him since he had already hated the statue to begin with. But upon listening to what the man had to say, he was interested. Tasanagi’s name just sent his adrenaline rushing through his veins. He had only been in town for an hour now and he is already hearing about a way to find Tasanagi. But what made him even more glued onto the situation was that Ryuzakii had somehow been involved with the situation. Even with Donnie no longer being a caretaker for him, Ryuzakii was still just a kid. Agent Angel left Donnie with two options, either find Ryu or kill him. It had looked like the world remained the same…people need people dead for nothing but money. No matter how much Donnie thought he was “The Big Gun” that no one could touch…there is always someone above him trying to work him down. Donnie was silent for a moment, contemplating his thoughts. He wasn’t much of a fan of taking orders, but he knew that sometimes you have to play the soldier to get what you need. Donnie turns to the man and says-“Tasanagi is my kill…and he will be killed…Regardless of your offer or not…”-Donnie then walked closer to the man, his body just simply towering over Angels and said-“As for Ryu, you can take those two options…shine them up real nice…and stick them up YOUR CANDY ASS!”-Donnie then turned away from Angel and began to walk away. Garyx spoke to Donnie-“What are you doing Donnie!? He had a way to get to Tasanagi! Now how will you find him!?”-Donnie then said while his eyes began to glow a demonic red-“Keyome isn’t a hard one to find…”-Garyx: “Well where are you going now?”-Donnie knows that if people can already find him like how Angel did, they probably already know that Donnie is going to do what they asked. He just needs them to know that he is not on their terms. Donnie then turns down a street taking his direction into the heart of the City and replies to Garyx question-“To find Ryuzakii…”- "Fucking Macho Type..." DarkKeyome: Donnie had brushed past him after him telling him to thrust something inside of his tasty rectum. “.... Sheesh, fucking Macho type. Too many of those guys around here...” Angel pressed the button on his right ear as he tuned into the Higher ups he spoke of. “ Dragon is on the move sir's. And he's on his way to more than likely the location of Ryuzakii. Guy's like him wont ever tell you directly 'Yes' Trust me. I've seen enough of those 1980's action movies to know. Now, he just has to do what we ask of him, and we wont be rid of his girlfriend... Agent Angel out. “ He said smirking as he backed off into a shadowy alley way and dispersed into the shadows. Category:ARK 4